A Quien Quiera
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: YAOI (están advertidos) pasen a leer, imagen pertenece a daisuke063


**TERCER FIC DE JIMMY NEUTRON, Y PS ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO POR QUE ESCRIBIRE MAS DE ESTE TIPO (SONG FIC Y SHIPPINGS). BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO EL INICIO DE MUCHOS DE MIS FICS… (** _LA CANCION , LA IMAGEN ES DE DAISUKE063 Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO_ **)**

 _ITS SHOW TIME_

 _A QUIEN QUIERA ESCUCHAR_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era una tarde pacifica en retroville , excepto en un pequeño "suburbio" donde un grupo de cinco adolescentes platicaban muy "amenamente" y con eso me refiero a que tres veían a dos de ellos discutir como ya era costumbre entre ellos

Una chica morena veía con cansancio a su mejor amiga discutir con su rival/amigo suspirando, mientras que los otros dos apostaban una malteada; si Cindy ganaba la discusión shenn ganaba pero y de milagro Jimmy callaba a Cindy ganaba el fan de las llamas

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos debatientes tirase la toalla un poof¡ se escuchó a lo lejos; al momento de todo el grupo voltear hacia donde se escuchó el sonido vieron acercarse a un joven castaño, oji azul que si no fuese por sus grandes dientes y su cabeza normal se parecería mucho al genio del grupo.

El flaco extraño y el gordo raro se acercaron al dientón para saludarlo amistosamente, junto a ellos la morena lo saludo con una mano, mientras que los otros dos; a la rubia se le ocurrió una brillante idea la cual era coquetear con el recién llegado, sin percatarse que el genio veía de una forma rara al dientón

La pareja se acercó al grupito que platicaba tranquilamente, Cindy saludo muy coqueta a Timmy el cual se puso un poco nervioso con eso, pero su cara gano un sonrojo y mayor nerviosismo al ver a cierto cabezón, eso pasó desapercibido para casi todos los presentes menos para la morena

Después de platicar un rato fueron todos juntos al Candy bar, durante el trayecto en el auto deslizador de Jimmy, Cindy seguía coqueteando con timmy, shenn y Carl platicban libby "escuchaba música" mientras que el genio conducía volteando a ver de vez en cuando a la rubia y al oji azul. Al llegar al Candy bar Jimmy estaciono su vehículo, pero libby paso cerca de timmy que iba detrás de Cindy y le murmuro, -"deja de ilusionar a mi amiga dientón y acepta lo que sientes"- dejando al chico callado y poco confundido

 _-.-UNA HORA DESPUES.-._

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre solo que con Turner como invitado (estaban sentados: Carl en la orilla Cindy y Timmy a su lado libby justo en medio con shenn al lado y neutrón en la otra orilla). Durante eso sonó una canción de Ricky Martín

Otro giro en la historia, otra vuelta a empezar  
Otro error, otro error sin memoria  
Justo ahora, que empezaba a volar

Esta vez voy despacio  
No sé bien, no sé bien que pensar  
Ahora que no lo andaba buscando  
Va el amor y me vuelve a encontrar

Timmy mientras escuchaba esa parte voltea a ver al chico castaño frente a el

Aquí queda, a quién quiera escuchar  
Si lo sientes, díselo a la suerte  
Si lo encuentras, hazlo para siempre  
Una línea que el destino dejó escrita aquí a mi lado  
Si el mañana es un error, quiero estar equivocado

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

No es el miedo en el alma, no lo es, no  
No es la duda al entrar  
Eres tú, eres tú es la esperanza  
Que me invita a dejarme llevar

Jimmy siente al extraño al oir esa parte de la canción, voltea a ver a la rubia que esta platicando con el chico de otro universo y siente como esa parte lo representa…lo que lo hace sentir raro?

A quedarme sin armas, a quitarme el disfraz  
A entregarme sin falta, solo al verte llegar  
Y a sentirte en silencio  
En silencio, cuando aquí ya no estás

Aquí queda, a quién quiera escuchar  
Si lo sientes, díselo a la suerte  
Si lo encuentras, hazlo para siempre  
Una línea que el destino dejó escrita aquí a mi lado  
Si el mañana es un error, quiero estar equivocado

Turner siente la mirada del otro oji azul sobre él, poniéndolo nervioso sus miradas chocan por un momento pero al desviar ambos la mirada hacia la izquierda (timmy) y hacia la derecha (Jimmy) ambos se sorprenden al ver que libby los veía, Cindy y los otros dos ven lo nerviosos que están;

Díselo a la suerte  
Si lo encuentras, hazlo para siempre  
Una línea que el destino dejó escrita a nuestro lado  
Si el mañana es un error, quiero estar equivocado

Unos minutos después Turner empuja a Carl para salir de ahí, Cindy trata de ir tras el pero una mano la detiene ella mira hacia la mano que la detiene, para ver que era neutrón el cual no la miraba –"que ocurre Jimmy"- el voltea a ver a la chica solo para decirle, -"lo siento mucho Cindy"- para después seguir al chico

Si lo sientes, díselo a la suerte  
Si lo encuentras hazlo para siempre  
Una línea que el destino dejó escrita a nuestro lado  
Si el mañana es un error, quiero estar equivocado

-"que por que se disculpó? "- dice una sorprendida rubia a lo cual el otro par de chicos solo hacen gestos de no saber que paso solo la morena contesta poniendo su mano arriba de la de su amiga como un apoyo –"lo siento chica pero…lo acepto…el ya eligio"-

Esa línea que el destino dejó escrita a nuestro lado  
Si el mañana es un error, quiero estar equivocado

Timmy Turner corria para alejarce del Candy bar, hasta que sintió una mano deteniéndolo giro para ver quien era y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Jimmy; segundos eternos pasaron –"escucha turner yo.."- el chico genio intento hablar hasta verse siendo abrazado por el chico de gorra rosa ese abrazo el cual correspondió reflejaba todo lo que sentían

 **FIN**

 **BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA POR QUE SERA LO QUE ESCRIBA APARTIR DEL 28 DE DICIEMBRE…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOLO QUIERO DECIR ALGO MAS, SE QUE FALTA UN DIA PERO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INOCENTES PALOMITAS QUE SE DEJARON (ESPERO) ENGAÑAR SABIENDO QUE EL 28 DE DICIEMBRE EN NADA SE DEBE CONFIAR. BUENO ESTE ES MI ULTIMO FIC DEL 2016 QUE RAPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO…PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN ESTE FIN DE AÑO Y ESPERO SEGUIR HACIENDO HISTORIAS PARA USTEDES**

 **P.D: SI NO SON FANS DEL YAOI NO ME INSULTEN YO HICE ESTO POR QUE QUICE, SOY FAN DE JIMMYXCINDY DESDE NIÑA SOLO LO HICE POR DIVERCION Y POR CURIOSIDAD Y SI ESTE TIPO DE FICS LES GUSTAN INTENTARE HACER MAS DE OTRAS PAREJAS ESPERO Y TAMBIEN SEPAN RESPETAR AL CREADOR DE LA IMAGEN QUE USE ( ) SON MUY BUENOS DIBUJOS RESPETEN A LOS DEMAS SI QUIERN QUE LOS RESPETEN**

 **BUENO SE DESPIDE BLACKROSEG**

 _CORTEN Y QUEDA_


End file.
